


Rats and Soapy Water by Barb G.

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-12
Updated: 1999-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratboy, Mulder, biting sense of humour, and a dirty car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats and Soapy Water by Barb G.

**Author's Note:**

> Not in any way intended to follow-up the rats and sinking ships

Mulder almost spilled his coke.

Krycek dropped the sponge into the bucket and stretched, which worked the individual muscles of his back. The soft frayed jean cut-offs that he wore shifted up half an inch. They were so tight that Mulder could see Krycek wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

"If I were you, I'd worry about my sperm count," he said.

"Tastes great, less filling," Krycek said with a straight face.

"What are you doing?"

Krycek turned around, and took the drink cup from him. He made a show of trying to catch the straw with his mouth, and it rolled around his tongue. He drank back half of it and sighed. "Don't you believe in subliminal messages?"

Someone had written, "WASH ME" through the dust on the back of Mulder's car. "Smart ass," Mulder said, but he was thrilled that Krycek had come back to him.

Krycek turned back to the bucket and bent over, which showed just how smart his ass was. "I'm sorry, were you waiting for me to contradict you?" he asked.

They were alone in the underground parking lot. Mulder looked around for the cameras, but heard Krycek laughed. "Don't bother. They have to connect to something to be functional."

It was three o'clock in the morning, but the night still had the hot stickiness from the day to it. Mulder didn't ask how Krycek had known when Mulder would be coming home, how he knew about the forgotten phone in the glove compartment, or where the green lawn hose had come from. Mulder leaned against one of the support posts and enjoyed the show.

And it was a show. Krycek refused to walk around the car, so once he had soaped up the side he was on, he had to lean over to get the other side. The car was too big, so Krycek had to bring his knee up and all but crawl over the hood. Mulder's cock jumped awake at the man's ass spread out for him like that. He had had enough of watching.

"Give you a hand?" Mulder asked, and walked up behind him. He brushed Krycek's ass with his cock. For a brief second, Krycek brushed back against him and then shifted higher on the car.

"Just a hand? That's not really fair when you consider all that I've done for you," Krycek said. He dropped his voice into the low husky whisper that went straight from Mulder's ear, though his diaphragm, and into his cock. He gripped onto Krycek's hips, and his suit pants absorbed the cold, soapy water from Krycek's denim.

Krycek laughed in a deep, throaty growl as Mulder yanked down the cut-offs. Krycek spread his legs and pressed his chest against the soapy hood. The bubbles made his skin slippery as a seal. Mulder ran his hands through the foam, and Krycek turned his head so that Mulder could see his half veiled green eyes. "Use soap and I'll kill you," he said. He exposed his teeth in a smile, once, and then shifted his hips against Mulder again.

Mulder picked up Krycek's discarded shorts and found the tube of lube in the front pocket. It still warm to body temperature, and Mulder wiped his hand off as best he could before squirting a healthy gob of it onto his palm. He yanked down his slacks with his one hand, but then smeared the jelly over his finger. He put his hand over the small of Krycek's back, and heard Krycek hiss in appreciation as he gently worked one finger into the tight hole. Krycek thrust back to meet him, but Mulder pinned him to the sidewall of the car. Krycek fought for a heartbeat, and then laughed. "Have it your way," he said, and then began to hump the slick side of the car.

"Asshole," Mulder growled in his ear.

"Very good, Mulder, got it in one," Krycek snarled back. He reached behind him, pulled the hand off his back, and brought it around to his cock. "Now, what's this?"

Foreplay was officially over. Mulder withdrew his finger and replaced it with his cock, and everything was right with the universe. Krycek jolted as Mulder rammed inside, and his hands reached out with splayed fingers. Mulder's body pinned Krycek to the car, so he moved his hands to entangled their fingers. Krycek laughed again, but his body had already started to tense.

It was too soon. Mulder tried to fight his response to the body tightening against him, but it was impossible. He ignored the soapy taste to Krycek's skin and bit down on the back of his neck. Krycek yelped, and they both came.

Mulder remained over Krycek until it didn't hurt to breathe, and then pulled away. Krycek remained against the hood. Mulder took a moment to adjust his clothes, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The night was still hot, and now even stickier.

He realized as he picked the hose up that the following act was going to be a gross error in judgement, but he couldn't help himself.


End file.
